


Safe Inside

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofswampthing)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guy Despairs, Hurt/Comfort, I’m Sorry I Don’t Mean To Hurt My Sweetie Pie Like This, More Angsty Headcanons For Sue White, Sue Is NOT afraid of Storms They Are Just Inconvinent, Thunderstorms, it gets angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofswampthing/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Sue White is not afraid of anything. Thunderstorms however, are just a mild inconvenience.





	Safe Inside

I don’t own anything.

 

The next time Sue White sees Mac Macartney she shall be murdering the man in a vicious manner with no mercy.

The wanker in question having accidentally locked her outside of the hospital.

Forgetting that there has been a fault with the balcony doors and they lock when being shut and cannot be opened from the outside currently.

Now, normally. Sue would have climbed down from the balcony in what some people might call an incredibly dangerous way.

Something which she just calls getting creative.

However, rain has started to fall and a storm has just begun.

Which is why, Sue is sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her coat held over her head.

The last thing on the planet she wants is for her hair to get wet.

She already has a bloody headache, which is why she wanted to go outside for a little while.

The door had been propped open when Mac had joined her and the two had shared a polite conversation, civil.

She hadn’t threatened to murder him or Dr. Trodd, so she considers it to be civil.

Yet, Mac had evidently kicked the door stop out of the way the twat and had walked off before Sue even realised what had happened.

Her fucking phone is in her office and all so she can’t call anyone for assistance.

She really needs to get off this fucking balcony.

She’s already been out here for three fucking hours and now.

The storm is beginning...

 

“Sue?” Martin Dear is the one to pop his head around the now open door eventually. 

“Martin!” Sue leaps up, practically legging it inside.

Playfully slapping his shoulder when passing him.

Martin’s jaw practically hits the floor.

He thinks that must be the first time since they’ve known each other that she’s left him without leaving a savage insult in her wake.

Is he dying?

It’s a miracle! Martin Dear thinks as he continues his day with a smile on his face.

 

Slipping into her office, Sue ensures that her hair is still dry before dumping her drenched coat unceremoniously onto her chair.

Shivering still from the harsh cold weathers she’d just been sat in for over three hours, Sue switches on all her heaters and radiators.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t have a spare set of clothes so she’ll have to stay in her soaked set for now.

Rubbing her aching head, she searches for some strong painkillers.

“Fuck!” She hisses when she is unable to find any.

Ironic, she works in a fucking hospital and yet there’s no painkillers in sight.

Letting out a frustrated cry and a string of colourful words, Sue grips onto her desk for a second.

Which is when the thunder starts.

 

“What’s got you so happy, Fartin?” Guy Secretan nudges the younger Doctor as they pass in the corridor.

“Your girlfriend didn’t insult me today.” Martin replies happily.

Sceptical, Guy folds his arms.

“You sure about that, Fartin? Sure you misheard or didn’t hear her?” 

“No, I found her sitting on the balcony, think she got locked out...”

“Oh shit! I forgot that the doors lock themselves, fuck... how long ago?” Mac suddenly exclaims from beside Guy.

“Hour ago.” Martin shrugs.

“Oh fuck. Shit fuck I’m dead. Guy, mate, my best friend...” Mac grabs Guy’s arm.

“What did you do?”

“I think I might have accidentally locked Sue outside. Could have been out there for a while. Please help me avoid her for the foreseeable future.” Mac practically begs.

“How long do you think she was out there for?” Guy enquires.

“Uh, about three hours.”

“Three hours?!”

“Maybe less?”

“Never mind being worried about Sue killing you, I might kill you!” Guy exclaims.

“It was completely unintentional.” Mac holds up his hands in surrender as Guy glares at him.

“If she wants to kill you, which I am pretty sure she does, I might just let her...”

“Guy...”

“I can’t believe you could be so stupid, me? Yeah, understandable but you’re meant to be the smart one.”

“I completely forgot and I feel awful about it.”

“Was it some kind of secret revenge plan against her or something?”

“No! It was a genuine mistake, an honest mistake. I’m very sorry, I’d go and apologise to her if I didn’t think she’d bloody kill me.” Mac tells Guy who sighs.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. I better go and see how she’s doing. Maybe I’ll even attempt to calm her down from her scheme to murder you, that I’m confident she is planning as we speak.” 

“If you could, that would be great.” Mac tells Guy.

“Please pass on a sincere apology. I genuinely did not think and I certainly didn’t mean to leave her locked outside, especially in this weather. Fuck, I bet any of you fifty quid that it’s going to be a busy evening here in this hospital. Accidents all over the place, I bet you.” Mac winces at the sight of the storm raging outside of the window.

“I agree. I’ll see you later, try not to lock any more people outside, Mac if you ca help it.” Guy spins around to head in the opposite direction.

“Fucking hell! It was an accident!” Mac calls before groaning.

“I’d start running, mate.” Martin pats his arm.

“I’d start running now.”

 

Striding down the corridor with his usual confidence and swagger, Guy taps once on Sue White’s office door before pushing it open.

“Hey, it’s only me. Do you want to team up and get revenge on Mac? I’ll help you if you do. Fucking idiot.” Guy enquire as he enters Sue’s office.

“Dr. Secretan.” He hears her address him but can’t see her anywhere.

“Sue?” Guy frowns.

“Fucking wanker left me locked out there for three bloody hours. Of course I want to enact some kind of revenge, not sure how far I’d like to take it though, come, sit and we can discuss it.” She offers, beckoning him over to where she is sat underneath her desk.

“Okay, what the fuck are you doing sat under your desk?” Guy raises an eyebrow at her.

“Ah, change of scenery. Sometimes I get bored of the chair and I like this carpet, decent carpet.” She pats the floor with her hand.

“Okay.” Guy shakes his head, but bends down to her anyway.

“Doubt there’s space for me under there to, but I can sit here.” He tells her.

“Alright, so dealing with that fucker of a friend of yours.” Sue starts before looking visibly startled when the thunder roars outside.

“Okay, so he’s... Fucking hell.” Sue mutters when lightening strikes, sitting back and closing her eyes.

“Sweetheart.” Guy reaches forward to rest a hand on her knee.

“Yes? If you’re about to ask me to take it easier on Mac, don’t bother that fucker is going to get what’s coming to him for what he did to me today. Hell hath no fury like me when I’m fucking pissed off with a forgetful wanker.” She grumbles, recoiling again when the thunder begins to rumble.

“Are you scared of thunderstorms?”

“I’m not scared of them. They’re just a bit of an inconvenience, that’s all.” Sue mutters.

“Fucking big inconveniences.”

Guy waits for a moment, watching as she shifts uncomfortably and shivers a little.

Either from the raging storm or the fact that she’s absolutely soaked, Guy realises.

“Yep, fucking inconvenient cunts are thunderstorms.” Sue grumbles.

“You know, it’s been a quiet day so far and there’s no surgeries booked in for the rest of the day for me and it doesn’t seem like you’re going to be what do you call it. Be here to help?”

“Help, listen and soothe.” Sue smirks at him wryly.

“Listen to the bunch of fuckwits that work here bang on about their fucking woes. That’s my job.” Sue reminds him.

“Well, seeing as neither one of us seem to actually be doing our jobs right now, would you like to go?” Guy enquires.

“Go where?” Sue raises an eyebrow at him.

“Back to my flat? I’d say we both just go to yours but mines closer to here and Mac reckons that we’ll be on nights tonight so...” Guy shrugs.

“I’ll consider it.” Sue sighs, resting her head back.

“Come on, we’ve got nothing to do and you’re really wet...”

“We’re not having sex. Not today, donkey boy.” Sue murmurs.

Guy rolls his eyes and shakes his head at her.

“Might take your mind off things.”

“No.” 

“I’m just saying that the option is there.” Guy holds up a hand.

“If that’s what you’ve come for you can fuck off, I deal with you later.” Sue tells him firmly.

“It’s not, seriously. Yes, the thought has crossed my mind...”

“Crossed your mind? Be a man about it, Secretan and fucking speak the truth. Fucking me is always somewhere in that donkey head of yours.” Sue pats his cheek with her hand.

“It was somewhere in my mind but no! Seriously, I just came because I genuinely wanted to see how you were after Mac...”

“He’s going to fucking get it, he is. Come on.” Sue pats the floor with her hand.

“Let’s conjure something up and act on it...” She pauses when the thunder outside crackles menacingly.

“At some point today, tomorrow perhaps. I don’t fucking know, you think of something for once.” Sue shakes a hand at him before rubbing her aching head with her fingers.

“I have thought of something we can do...”

“If it’s sex then you’ll be fucking killed along with him and Dr. Trodd.”

“What’s Caroline done?” Guy chuckles, smoothing her hair away from her face.

“What hasn’t she done? Maybe we should just set fire to...” 

“Okay, can you just hear my idea?”

“No because it’s going to be something daft and I’ve not got the energy to kill you.” Sue groans and closes her eyes when lightning strikes outside.

“Come on, Let’s take a break from this place for a bit.” Guy takes her hand.

“That does mean that you have to come out of there though.” He warns her and even catches the look of pure hesitation that crosses her mesmerising features.

“It’s alright, I won’t let go. We can talk about Mac murdering strategies as we go, come on. My scheming works better when I’m on the move, darling.” Guy chuckles and manages to pull her out from underneath her desk.

Steadying her, Guy takes his coat off and puts it around her like a blanket.

Sue is so small and thin that it looks like an actual blanket on her and Guy wraps her up in it, trying to keep her warm even though her wet clothes must be keeping her cold.

“Alright, so what would you like to do to Mac?” Guy queries as he takes her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly as they begin to walk.

“Unleash hell.” Guy kisses the side of her head, causing her to wince.

“What?”

“I’ve got a fucking headache, Secretan.” She mutters.

“Had anything for it?”

“Nope.” Sue hisses through gritted teeth.

“It’s pissing me off, almost as much as Mac pissed me off for being a fucking brain dead moron. Now, there are several murderous techniques I would currently like to use on that man, I should probably get started on explaining them.” Sue tilts her aching head to the side.

“Might take me awhile.”

 

“I genuinely did not know that there were that many different variations of torture and murder until the last hour. Wow.” Guy’s eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets when he walks though the door of his apartment with Sue at his side.

“I’m both kind of intrigued as to how you knew all that and pretty much terrified.” He admits.

“Terror keeps you alive, keeps you wary and that was only a brief overlook of the things that I could do. There is more.” Sue tells him.

“More?” Guy’s eyes widen in fear as Sue just smirks at him before rubbing her aching head with her fingers again.

“Oh yes, many more.” She replies.

“More than you could ever dream of.”

“Okay. That’s not terrifying at all.” Guy chuckles before pressing a gentle kiss to her warm forehead.

“I’ll get you something for your headache. Come on, let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” He moves to take her hand.

“I can do that perfectly fine by myself, Secretan.” Sue raises an eyebrow at him.

“I know. I’ll make us some tea and all! We can just sit on the sofa and ignore the world for a bit.” He tells her.

Instead of replying, Sue stands up on tiptoes to kiss him briefly.

That’s not one of the worst ideas he’s ever had.

 

After changing out of her soaked clothes Sue gets into one of Guy’s incredibly soft shirts that is like a dress on her.

Damn that man for being so bloody tall, Sue muses to herself as she tries to tame her hair.

“Fucking hell!” She growls when a flash of lightening appears outside when she’s heading back towards the sofa.

Wondering where Guy has gotten to briefly second before there is a loud clap of thunder and all the power goes out.

 

“Shit!” Guy hisses when the electricity goes out, having been getting painkillers for Sue.

“You’re right, storms are a fucking inconvenience!” Guy calls as he renters the main room.

“I always am.” Sue replies.

“What’s the fucking point of them anyway.” She mutters as Guy frowns upon not actually being able to see her.

“Where are you?”

“Sitting down.”

“Yeah, but where I’m at the sofa and you’re...” Guy trails off, spinning around when a thought hits him pulled from a memory from earlier.

Sighing, Guy heads towards the dinner table.

“Come on, you can tell me. You’re afraid of thunderstorms aren’t you?” Guy smiles a little as he eyes Sue, curled up in a ball under the table.

“Not afraid, inconvenienced by them. There’s a difference. I’m not afraid of anything.” She mutters stubbornly.

“Bullshit!” Guy shakes his head and makes his way towards her just as as the thunderstorm roars outside.

“Fucking hell!” He exclaims, sticking his finger up at the windows whilst striding towards the table.

Pausing, when he sees Sue backing away from him underneath the table, a fearful look in her eyes as she moves, wrapping herself into a tighter ball. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Guy enquires softly, bending down slowly as not to spook her again.

Worried that he might have done before and is incredibly concerned by her reaction.

“Yes, just fine. Fucking heads bloody killing me though.” She mumbles.

“Are you sure?” Guy queries.

“You looked...”

“Fucking hell, where’s the painkillers man? I gave you one job.” Sue rolls her eyes at him the best she can.

“Here.” Guy chuckles and holds them out to her, before keeping his hand held out.

“Come on, I don’t know when the powers going to be fixed or anything like that but I do know that the quietest room in my flat is the bedroom and I’m pretty confident that my bed is comfier than the floor.” He gives her a reassuring smile. 

Raising an eyebrow at him very briefly, Sue takes his outstretched hand.

He is right.

A bed would be comfier than the floor and she is safe here. She reminds herself.

She is in a safe place and she does just want a good fucking lie down, so she frees herself from the space under the table and squeezes Guy’s hand tighter.

 

Watching as Sue crawls into his bed and curls up beside him, Guy starts making himself comfortable and starts to stroke her hair.

Wincing with sympathy when she flinches every time there is a light sound of thunder.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re safe with me.” He tried to assure her.

“I know that, fuckwit.” Sue mutters.

Guy pauses for a moment, still remembering her fearful look when he’d walked towards her less than an hour ago when she had hid under the table.

To shield herself from the storm? Guy guesses.

“Alright. Storms are not just inconveniences. I don’t like them. They piss me off.” She hisses in annoyance.

“And tables are?”

“Quiet, decent place to sit. Honestly, it’s just a habit, random habit. Reflex almost when...”

“You’re scared?” Guy guesses.

“Don’t get scared, wankpot. Unnerved, perhaps, not scared. Never scared.” She fixes him with a near murderous look and with their conversation about the various ways of murdering a person, Guy wonders if he should probably just stop talking.

Yet he can’t stop picturing how fearful Sue looked when he came to her.

It genuinely bothers him to think that he might have somehow spooked her and wants to make it right.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, earlier. I’m really sorry about that.” He apologises.

“Oh that was nothing, don’t worry about it!” Sue shrugs off his concern.

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

“It really was nothing, as you said, you just startled me but it’s fine. I know you. I know that you wouldn’t hurt me because obviously I’d kill you first and you’re aware of that. Don’t worry about it, donkey boy.” Sue reaches up to pat his cheek lightly. 

Guy isn’t at all less concerned but is relieved to hear that she knows he wouldn’t hurt her because he would never.

She is perfectly safe here with him.

“Wish them bloody painkillers would’ve taken more of the pain away from my bloody head.” She growls.

“Is it still hurting?”

“Oh yeah, fucking arsehole of a headache this one.” She complains before closing her eyes and groaning slightly.

“Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?” Guy questions.

“Nothing a nap won’t fix, honey.” Sue sighs before closing her eyes, shifting a little to get comfy.

Stroking a hand over her hair, Guy takes her hand in his spare one.

“What’s up?”

“Headache, I just feel fucking off alright? But forget about it, my love, as I said, nothing a nap won’t fix right up.” She murmurs, trying to get settled and Guy squeezes her hand affectionately and to assure her that she’s safe with him.

When the thunder crackles again, she shifts a little and looks unnerved.

“Shh.” Guy tries to calm her, holding her wrist and checking her pulse.

Concerned when he finds it to be racing.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re okay.” He promises her, before beginning to sing softly.

“What have I said? You can’t sing for shite, Secretan.” She murmurs.

Guy just smirks and continues to sing, knowing that it’s at the very least distracting her.

Yes, he might lose a few limbs and maybe even his life, but if he can make her more comfortable, than so be it.

 

Unfortunately, he does get called back into work for a little while due to their being several accidents due to the storm and the hospital basically needing every staff member available.

Fortunately though, Sue had fallen into a somewhat uneasy sleep, all but cradled in his arms.

Guy is still so surprised that he managed not to wake her when he left her and assumes that it’s because he’s pretty certain that she’s not feeling to well.

Eventually, when he is allowed to leave work, Guy returns to find the apartment still without power and the storm picking back up again.

Upon entering his apartment, Guy immediately goes to check on Sue.

Worried when he finds her restless and breathing far too quickly.

Sitting down beside her, he begins to stroke her hair, trying to calm her.

It appears to do the trick for now.

Eventually when she’s calmed a little, Guy leans forward to press a loving kiss to her forehead.

Concerned though when she seems a lot warmer than she should be.

Rising to his feet and slipping into his calm and collected Doctor mode, he heads into the other room to collect his stuff in order to check her vitals.

Just to reassure himself more than anything that she’s alright, because her current physical state is worrying him.

However, when he merely approaches her with his equipment, she immediately awakens and backs away from him with a heartbreakingly fearful expression upon her face.

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay, it’s just me. It’s just me, shh. It’s okay, I’m sorry, did I startle you? I’m so sorry.” Guy finds himself apologising.

“Yeah you fucking startled me alright, fuck.” Sue breathes heavily before pushing her hair away from her face.

“What?”

“I was just going to check you over, you don’t look well, sweetheart.” Guy admits to her.

“I’m fine, don’t fucking worry about me.” She lies through a heavy head and so many aches and pains that coarse through her body.

Guy doesn’t need to know that though.

Guy gives her a sceptical look.

“I’m fine, honey. Just need to sleep.” She mutters annoyed when she can still hear slight traces of thunder.

“I am so sorry for startling you like that, sweetheart.” Guy apologises.

“It’s fine, just be grateful I wasn’t armed.” She tries to make a joke out of it but Guy isn’t convinced that it is a joke and that she’s alright.

However, considering the fact that he believes in his heart that she’s not feeling well, he figures that sleep is probably the best thing for her and that they can talk tomorrow.

“Do you want to go back to sleep, sweetheart?” He strokes her hair.

“Thought you’d never fucking ask.” Sue smirks wryly before lying back.

“I’ll check you over when you wake up then.” He tells her.

“If you think that’s necessary...”

“I do, I’m worried about you.”

“Please don’t, just either get in or fuck off. I’d prefer it if you selected the former option.” She murmurs, causing Guy to smile a little.

“Okay.” Guy nods, kicking off his shoes before climbing into his bed beside her.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead to discreetly check her temperature, concerned when he finds her to still be burning up a little.

The thunder rumbles outside again and Sue curls up around Guy like a cat.

Wrapping the covers around them both, Guy rubs her back in comforting motions, trying to soothe her back to sleep with gentle kisses to the top of her head and just keeping her held in his arms.

Hearing her whimper a little, Guy hums to her for a little while, carefully keeping her close whilst waiting for her to go back to sleep.

“Shh.” He rubs her back, worry crossing his handsome features when he can feel her heartbeat racing out of control what with her being held so tightly against him.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He presses a reassuring kiss to the top of her head.

“The storm will pass.”

“I know that, it’s just...”

“Fucking inconvenient?” Guy guesses.

“Now you’re getting it.” She murmurs before coughing a little and trying to get comfy again.

“I’m so fucking tired.” She mutters.

“Sleep, it’s okay, you can sleep. You’re safe, we can talk all day tomorrow about...”

About so many things Guy wants to say.

So many things about what he has seen from her today is what he wants to gently discuss with her.

“I’ll be able to check you over then as well.” He adds.

“I’m fine, stop worrying about me fuckpot.” She murmurs.

“Just a bit out of sorts.”

“Out of sorts? You’re burning up, sweetheart and your hearts racing.” Guy sighs in slight exasperation that comes with his worry for her.

“Fine, I’m not feeling my best, but I’ll be back to planning a murder after a sleep, my love.” She murmurs.

“Still gotta plan Mac’s murder.” She groans.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Guy smiles a little and continues to rub her back in slow comforting motions.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been my usual self.” She murmurs.

“Believe me, darling, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for, it’s fine.” Guy tugs her closer, wincing when she shudders at the sound of the thunder.

“I’ve got you.” He whispers in an attempt to soothe her.

“I’m here, you’re safe, I promise you, you are safe with me sweetheart.”

Sue doesn’t reply, her head thick and sleep is coming for her.

Yet she buries her head into his chest to close herself off from the world and because she does know that she is safe with Guy.

She is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. It really is but it took me a while so I figured I’d post it. Thank you all so much for reading & please comment & tell me what you thought.


End file.
